The present invention relates to a device for fixing a mirror cover to a command set of a rearview mirror of an automotive vehicle, as well as to a rearview mirror provided with the same.
External rearview mirrors of a large size for automotive vehicles are known, such as for example for trucks, buses and similar vehicles, which essentially include a mirror plate set, a mirror cover, and a command set for regulating a position of the mirror plate set. A housing accommodates the command set, and a support fixes the housing to a vehicle. The mirror cover substantially includes a plate which has sides fixed to the mirror plate set and a wide central opening for arranging the command set. The adjustment of the mirror position can be actuated manually or by an electric motor device. The command set is formed as a universal gasket with a ring shaped base for fixing the mirror cover, with a fixation device and two engines fixed in the bottom of the housing.
In known fixation devices for fixing the command set to the cover, at least three fixation sets are provided, each including a hook with a spring effect and/or a metallic spring that remains seated one to the other and assembled in fitting devices located in the command plate and set. While such a device adequately performs its functions, it has the inconvenience of having a complex or undesirable construction. The assembly of the parts of known fixation device in the production line is substantially difficult. In use, the materials of the fixation device are susceptible to fatigue which jeopardizes the condition and function of the fixation device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixation device for fixing a mirror cover to a command set of a rearview mirror of an automotive vehicle, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fixation device of the above mentioned general type, which does not require drastic modifications of the original construction of the mirror and therefore does not complicate the production process.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fixation device which can be manufactured in a simple way and at a low cost.
It is also a further object of present invention to provide a rearview mirror with the fixation device which has the above mentioned advantages.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for fixation a mirror cover to a command set, which has at least three fixation sets uniformly spaced from one another and each including a flange disposable in an edge of the opening of the mirror cover for supporting the base in form of a ring of the command set, the flange having a cuneiform projection which is couplable in a groove of the base a stop projecting from the mirror cover and radially aligned with the flange at a spaced relationship to the latter; a seat defined by gutters in front faces of said flange and said stop and a hole provided in a region of the mirror cover that remains in a space between the flange and the stop; and a pin which is received under pressure in the seat and presses said cuneiform projection against the groove of the base in form of a ring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rearview mirror which has a mirror cover, a command set, and a fixation device connecting them with one another and having at least three fixation sets uniformly spaced from one another and each including a flange disposable in an edge of the opening of the mirror cover for supporting the base in form of a ring of the command set, the flange having a cuneiform projection which is couplable in a groove of the base; a stop projecting from the mirror cover and radially aligned with the flange at a spaced relationship to the latter; a seat defined by gutters in front faces of said flange and said stop and a hole provided in a region of the mirror cover that remains in a space between the flange and the stop; and a pin which is received under pressure in the seat and presses said cuneiform projection against the groove of the base in form of a ring.
When the device for fixing a mirror cover to a command set of a rearview mirror, and also a rearview mirror are designed in accordance with the present invention, they avoid the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art and provide for highly advantageous results.